


Sunset

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #21: Sunset</p><p>In which Loki admits to his crime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This work has officially passed 5000 words which is crazy to think about

Later in the afternoon, after their breathing’s evened out and they’re lying in bed, still sweaty limbs tangled together and wrapped in twisted sheets, Tony breaks the silence – not because it’s uncomfortable, but because he can’t keep silent anymore.

“What happened? In the vault?”

Loki’s hesitant to answer and for a long time he doesn’t speak at all. When he does, so long has passed that Tony thinks he’s drifted off.

“I stole from the tree of eternal youth,” he admits. It’s the first time he’s admitted to his deed but Tony’s going to notice it if he suddenly sneaks apples into his food and his lack of aging will not pass him by either. Loki’d usually rather beg forgiveness than ask permission (and this is meant metaphorically of course – Loki’d never really ask for either) but in this case he decides Tony should be in the know.

The news surprise Tony and he easily puts the puzzlepieces together.

“You mean… you would…” Tony is rarely lost for words but tonight is an exception.

Loki meets his gaze then, utterly serious and it is both exhilarating and sickening to Tony because he knows what’s next.

“I wish for you to eat of the golden apples and spend your life with me.”

Tony hesitates to answer because this is a crossroads he isn’t ready to face yet.

“I’ll think about it,” he finally says.

“I suppose I cannot ask for more.”

They fall silent after that. Outside, the sky grows darker.


End file.
